Strange new girl
by Aisha04
Summary: Tianna is the new girl in Forks High. She quickly becomes involved with Bella and the Cullens. Set after New moon. Full summary inside. I only own the idea not the characters.
1. Chapter 1,2,3

**Strange new girl**

**Summary: **Tianna is the new girl in Forks High. She quickly becomes involved with Bella and the Cullens. But Tianna is not what you call normal. She possesses powers that even herself is known to. Is this new girl a danger? But why has it got both Cullens and Quilettes interested?

**Chapter 1**

First day at Forks High turned out weirder than I had expected. As I stepped in the school, I had practically everyone staring at me. Millions of eyes were following me, watching my every move. Oh God help me! I bumped into a pale girl called Bella. She helped me to the main office where I got my timetable. Bella gave me a tour of the school. It turns out that she is a senior and I'm a junior so we won't have classes together but she promised to save me a space at lunch. I had chosen biology, chemistry, psychology, maths and english.

As soon as biology finished, I followed the flock of students to the canteen. I saw Bella smiling as I approached. She waved at me and pointed to the empty seat next to her. Bella was sat amongst a group of seniors. Obviously. I joined Bella. She introduced me to the other members sitting around the round table. There was Jessica, Eric, Mike and many more. They all were quite friendly. There was a table in front of ours. Around it sat five stunning people. They looked like they were some kind of super famous actors. I swear they all were just breathtakingly beautiful. They all had golden eyes. But they were staring at me. All of them were. They had a surprised and a somewhat interested look.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Why are they staring at me?" I said. She followed my eyes to the group.

"Oh. They are the Cullens. Come let me introduce them to you," she said.

"What?" I said.

She had already stood up and led me to their table. I kept my eyes low as they took in my dark chocolate wavy hair; my big brown eyes, my 5.5 ft height; my average body; my black skinny jeans matched with a red top and red dolly shoes.

"Hey everyone, this is Tianna," said Bella.

"Hi," I said with a friendly smile.

"Hello I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend. This is Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and –"said the younger looking one.

"And hi I'm Alice," said a short girl with jet black spiked hair in a high tone.

"Nice to meet you all," I said politely.

There was something about them that shouted danger but they seemed friendly enough so I ignored the feeling.

**Chapter 2**

Emmet saw me the next day morning as I was walking towards the school.

"Hey," he said with a friendly smile revealing his oh-so-cute dimple.

"Hi," I replied.

"You walk to school?" he asked.

"Duh! Do you see me come out a car like you?" I said. Was it not obvious?

"Oh right. Whereabouts do you live?" he quizzed.

"About fifteen minutes away. A few streets down from Bella's house," I said casually.

"Could you not ask her for a lift?" he gaped.

"Um, thanks but I don't need a lift," I said.

"So you walked all the way?" he said.

"Yeah," I laughed at his shocked tone.

"Did you not get tired or cold since its autumn?" he asked.

"No I have walked more before so it's not that tiring. I like the cold. The fresh breeze in the morning is just bliss. I like walking in the morning," I said with a smile.

"Ok," Emmet nodded. "Where have you moved from? Because you are obviously new."

"I've moved from London. I live with my younger brother and my mum. My mum owns a boutique. So yeah, any more questions Emmet?" I said.

He chuckled and then said, "That's interesting. What's your first lesson?"

"English," I said.

"Hey I'm in your class too because I'm not all brains in the English section. So come let's go," Emmet said.

"Ok," I nodded.

"Tianna?" I looked at him. "Don't worry you are not alone. We'll look out for you. I know you are new and may not have made friends yet but Bella's friend is my friend and our friend. So now we are friends. Ok?" said Emmet.

"That's so sweet. Thanks Emmet," I said and gave him a genuinely happy smile.

He messed up my hair and ran to his seat. "Hey," I yelled. I combed my hair using my hand in an attempt to make it look decent again. The teacher introduced me to the class and told me to sit in the empty seat next to the one and only Emmet. Great. He smiled as I sat down next to him. I just shook my head.

I was playing with pen while the teacher was giving us a lecture. Accidently the pen flew out of my hands and landed on the floor. As I reached for it at the same time so did Emmet. His hand brushed mine. I gasped at the coldness. I looked at him with wide eyes. There was a slight change of shade.

"Sorry," he said quietly as he put the pen on the desk in front of me. I was still staring at him. I finally managed to ask why he was so cold.

"You are freezing cold. Are you what cold-blooded or something? Because this cold skin of yours is so not normal," I said. He just shrugged.

At lunch, I bought lunch from the canteen with Bella. I asked her why Emmet was freezing cold and why his eyes had a colour change. She was shocked at first but then shrugged the matter off. Ok so something is definitely up. The Cullens all seemed a bit cautious at lunch. This just adds to the doubts I have about them. What could they be? Obviously not completely human. They must be different. That's for sure and by acting like they way they are now, well that just confirms it.

Bella gave me a lift to my home. I climbed into her red truck. The journey to my home was a very quiet one. I thanked Bella for the ride and walked inside my house. My pink bedroom was the place that I was headed for. I dropped my bag and jacket; grabbed a book from my wooden bookcase and lounged on my bed.

The book was no ordinary book. It contained details of the different legends. This book had no name. The ancient book was handed down to me by my grandma. The book had a dark brown hard cover. Despite being many decades old this book looked no more than a year old. She left this book along with a letter for me before disappearing. What was in the letter? Just a bunch of secrets. Secrets revealing my true identity. Secrets so dark that no-one should know. Secrets? Who doesn't like to keep a good secret? But the letter is the one thing I refuse to read because all I know is that I am human.

I flicked through numerous pages until I landed on a page titled 'Vampires'. There were many descriptions of these creatures. But one description made me gasp. The words: cold-blooded; speed; eye-colour; paleness, stood out the most. What surprised me the most was that it actually mentioned their surname. There was a reference that instructed me to look at another page related to them. I turned to that page. My hands were filled with goose-bumps as I read about the Quilette legend. The hairs on the back of my neck were stood still as I took in the legend. Cullens and werewolves both nearby, great, I thought.

**Chapter 3**

Next day lunchtime, I thought it was perfect to confront them. I was sitting with Bella's gang. Instead of confronting the Cullens as I had originally planned, I was too busy chatting away with Jessica. She was practically taking my interview. Jessica buzzed me with ten times more questions than Emmet asked.

Luckily, at the end of lunch I passed Emmet a note which read: 'I need to talk to you, and all of the Cullens. I will wait for you all by the front gate.' I passed the note and walked off to my next class. I had a huge dose of Maths. We had to do so many questions. At the end of the class, my head was filled with Maths and endless Maths. I had to shake my head to clear the Maths away. I stood by the front gate and waited for them. Tyler horned at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in a confused state.

"Hey Tianna," Tyler said playfully. "Want a lift?"

"No thanks. I'm actually waiting for someone," I replied.

"Ok. Anyway do you wanna go for a movie or something with me?" he asked.

"Um," was my oh-so-genius response to him asking me out on a date. Before I could reply any further, Emmet was at my side and he led me away. All I could hear was Tyler shouting bloody murder at Emmet. All I could see was a blur of faces pass me until I stopped at the Cullen's silver Volvo surrounded by the Cullens. We were at the car park. It was lined with cars just two minutes ago but now there were only two cars left, the Volvo and a jeep.

"So...," said Emmet as the rest of them stared blankly at me.

"Um, I know what you guys are so no need to pretend or avoid me," I said.

"So according to you, what are we?" asked Jasper in his southern accent.

"Vampires," I stated.

"Are you not afraid?" questioned Edward.

"I know about your diet so there is nothing to be afraid of and besides I know you won't hurt me," I said.

"Who told you what we are?" asked Alice.

"No one, I figured it out myself," I said.

Emmet was the one who was now laughing really hard. When we all looked at him, he said, "Sorry but that I just so hard to believe that you figured it out overnight. It's almost impossible."

"Wait hang on, you know what we are so now you tell us what you are," said Jasper. This time all eyes were on me.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said.

"Are you kidding us that you don't know what you are?" snapped Rosalie.

"Rose, be nice," warned Emmet.

"Darlin' you smell like vanilla ice-cream yet no matter who you meet, their scent will not stay on you. And your scent does not stay on them," explained Jasper.

"Oh my god Jazz now even I'm confused," said Emmet.

Jasper sighed and then explained further, "You hang out with Tianna. You come home and we won't be able to smell her on you. If Tianna was with let's say, Jessica, Tianna won't get Jessica's scent on her. It's like she kind of camouflages the scent. I mean your scent does not leave a trail or anything. You scent can only be smelt in presence and it leaves as soon as you are gone. This is so not normal. You are very observant. You figured out what we are overnight, which is just crazy. Plus none of our powers work on you."

"We need to take her to see Carlisle. Maybe he knows what she is," said Edward.

"Let's go now to the hospital," suggested Jasper. Edward got in his Volvo along with Jasper and Rosalie. Emmet opened his jeep and motioned for me to get in. Alice sat in the backseat of the jeep.

"Are you ok?" asked Emmet.

I raised an eyebrow at him and replied, "I'm fine. Am I not supposed to be ok?"

Emmet shook with laughter and said, "No just checking."

"So Tianna, do you like shopping?" asked Alice.

"Don't say," started Emmet at the same time I agreed.

"Really? Do you want to come shopping with me on Saturday?" said Alice in an overexcited tone.

"Sure," I replied.

"Enjoy and don't say I didn't warn you because when it comes to shopping Alice is...over the top," said Emmet. I nodded. "You know when you smile you look very cute."

I blushed scarlet. "Um thanks."

"Aww she blushes too. Do you want to be my blushing sister?" asked Emmet sweetly.

"Ok. You're more of a big brother type anyway so sure why not," I said. I heard Emmet squeal in response.

The jeep stopped outside a hospital. Emmet led me to Carlisle's office. Carlisle was the good-looking, vampire, young doctor.

"Nice to meet you Tianna, Edward told me about you," Carlisle said. I smiled. "So as you are aware that you are immune to our powers. Do you mind if I take your blood sample?"

"Sure. Go ahead," I said. I removed my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. I hate injections but he's a doctor and he'll probably find out what I am. "Ouch," I said as Carlisle pricked me and got the blood sample within seconds.

"Thanks. I will get back to you," he said.


	2. Chapter 4,5,6

**Chapter 4**

Today was the day that Alice and I were going to shopping. How was it going to be? Hmm. I sat in my cosy bed, still wrapped up in my duvet as I forecasted the day. It might be fun. I would get to know Alice a bit more. So I was excited yet nervous. I took a quick hot shower and wore my dark blue skinny jeans matched with a sky blue top. After a coat of eyeliner, I slowly walked downstairs. The spiral stairs led me downstairs to the ground floor. On the ground floor, there is a royal blue painted living room, a lime coloured kitchen and a small box room. On the first floor, there is my brother's baby blue bedroom and my mother's lilac bedroom. On the second floor, there is my powder pink room.

I entered the kitchen and saw that my mother was already making breakfast. She wore her favourite orange frilly top with black jeggings. My mother smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning," said mother.

"Good morning Ma," I replied.

"So where are you going today?" asked mother.

"My friend from school, Alice, she wants me to go shopping with her. I don't know what time I will be back but I have my phone," I answered. My mother nodded.

We had a round wooden table in the left corner of the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs. My brother charged in and landed on the chair opposite me. His jet black hair was spiked and he was consciously touching it. He wore a yellow tee-shirt and faded blue jeans. I laughed at him.

"Where are you going Jay?" I asked.

"Out. With my friends to the movies," said Jay, my little brother. I nodded. Ma gave us both a cup of tea and toast. I buttered my toast while Jay put jam on his. As soon as I finished breakfast, I darted upstairs and grabbed my black leather handbag. I was almost at the last step that was when the door bell rang.

It was Alice. She was smiling sweetly at me as I opened the door. Alice wore black jeans matched with a pink designer top and pink dolly shoes. Mother came up behind me.

"Ma this is Alice. Alice this is my mum," I introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Alice said politely. "Don't worry I'll bring her back home when she has had enough of me."

Mother laughed in response. "Have fun girls," mother said to both of us.

I slipped on my light blue peek-toe ballet flats and followed Alice to her yellow Porsche. We wore our seat belts and off we went. The car flew past buildings and landed on the high way. Not really, but it was just so fast it didn't take that long.

"Has the results for my blood sample come in yet?" I asked.

"Nope, not yet," answered Alice.

"So did you just want to hang out or do you actually have to do loads of shopping?" I asked.

"No nothing special just hanging out, enjoying the one thing I love the most other than Jasper, shopping," said Alice.

"Ok," I replied.

We went in the huge designer shops. I was having second thoughts within half an hour of arriving. I mean because like I'm not that rich that I can afford shopping at designer shops. So I was just like shit why did I come.

"Tianna do you like this?" asked Alice, who was holding the worst looking top. It was like a mouldy green colour with parts cut out. (It looked more like a rat munched on the top.) Before I could reply she already had a whole line of other outfits that she wanted me to answer. I walked up to the rail that had been lined up with colourful outfits. I flicked through some of the outfits. They were wacky, crazy and so not me.

"Alice, um, are you serious? These outfits are good but I don't think I would wear them. They are so not my style. Look at what I'm wearing. I like simple clothes. I'm not into clothes like these. I'm sorry," I said softly.

Alice looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes were glassy and it looked like water was going to trickle down, but it didn't. "Aw, I'm sorry. It's just that I can't see your reaction. I'm always used to seeing how people will react before they actually do. I'm sorry. Are you still up for some shopping with me or do you want to go back home?"

I gave Alice a hug and said, "Let's look around for another hour."

Alice ended up buying all the clothes that I said looked good. I was not expecting that. There were about ten tops, two skirts and four jeans.

"Alice," I said angrily. "Why did you buy these?"

"Because you liked them, so I got them for you," said Alice in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Alice you didn't have to get them," I said.

"No I wanted to get them. You are my new shopping buddy. I can't just let you go home without any shopping done," said Alice as she stuffed the bags in the boot.

Ma was not all that happy when I came back. Alice handled her and talked her into getting me to keep the clothes. Ma and Alice argued for a bit then Ma gave in. From then on Ma thought of Alice as one of the nicest girls in the world.

Sunday flew by so quickly. I spent the whole day helping around the house and cleaning my room.

**Chapter 5**

Morning walk to school is just great. I was in a good, happy mood when I reached Forks High until I saw who was standing at the gate. It was Tyler, his eyes raked over me from head to toe. Eww! I felt his perverted gaze move from my white denim jeans to my red hoody and finally landed on my face. Tyler was practically following me everywhere and begging me to go to the movies with him.

"Tyler you know what I won't come if you are following me around like this and anyway I told you get a group ready and I'll come," I said in an angry tone.

"Fine," he said before he walked off.

In English, Emmet asked about the shopping trip. I told him he was right to warn me.

"Was it that bad?" Emmet questioned.

"It was at first but then it was good at the end. I made Alice understand that I don't like wacky clothes," I said.

"Sorry but she can't stand the fact that she can't see your future. It's never actually happened. She doesn't like it so she can't expect what you might like," said Emmet.

"It's fine. But I don't think I would have let her dress me up in Lady Gaga clothes," I said. Emmet just laughed.

At lunch, on our table Tyler was announcing that we all would be going to the movies on Friday. Everyone agreed, thank God! I was so not going with him alone. So it was decided Friday movies after school.

Bella found me after my last lesson.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked.

"Um I'm alright. I have one favour to ask you," Bella said.

"What is it? I'm happy to help," I said.

"Can you come with me to my friend's house? Edward won't let me talk to him or anything. I mean he was my best friend and I haven't seen him in ages. I want to ask him to come to the movies with us on Friday," she blurted.

"Sure, let's go," I said.

I climbed in her truck and we drove to an unknown place. We stopped outside a house. I followed Bella to the door. She knocked and the door was opened by an old man in a wheelchair.

"Hi, Bella. Sorry Jake is not home. He just left," said the old man. "He might be at the beach."

"Thanks Billy," said Bella before we rushed back to the truck.

We drove at record speed to the beach. By record speed, I mean the fastest that the old truck can go...and it's not that much. We got out and walked half way to the beach. A tall figure was standing watching the waves. I couldn't see his face as it was covered with his black hoody.

Bella sprinted to the figure. He reached out and gave her a hug. I stood at a distance and watched the waves. Idea! I grabbed my phone and captured the amazing waves. After a while I saw Bella walking back to me. She hugged me and said thanks.

"It's ok. I guess you looked like you needed a getaway from Edward," I replied.

"Maybe. But I don't like it when I can't see my friend. That was Jake, Jacob Black. His dad has been friends with mine even before I was born. Jacob helped me heal when Edward broke me to pieces," Bella said. She told me about Edward leaving her and I listen attentively. This Jacob seems like a nice guy. "I'm sorry. I feel like I used you because when I go home Edward won't be able to smell Jake. Thanks so much."

"It's fine. It's fine," I repeated.

Bella dropped me home. That whole evening and night all I could think about was what Bella told me about her, Jacob and Edward.

**Chapter 6**

I decided that it was time that I called Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle, its Tianna," I said.

"Oh hi. How are you?" he replied.

"I'm fine just worried about my blood results. Did you find anything out?" I asked.

"Um, your blood sample has been the hardest to read. It has never been this hard," he said.

"Oh," I replied.

"How in the world do you have glitter in your blood?" he asked with a laugh.

"What? Glitter in my blood?" I said in a shocked tone.

"Yes. Your blood is so intoxicating and sweet smelling. It does have glitter. But I'm afraid I could not tell what you are just from your blood. I will need to research a bit. I'm sorry but it may take a few more days until I find out," explained Carlisle.

"It's ok, just let me know as soon as you find out," I said before hanging up. What the hell? How in the world could I have glitter in my blood? Urgh, this is so weird.

At lunch, I sat with the Cullens today. They all were telling me about themselves while I stuffed my face with food.

Emmet offered to drive me home today. He led me to his jeep. He laughed at me as soon as I was strapped in.

"What?" I said.

"You and Tyler, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"Ewww that is gross! I hate Tyler!" I shouted.

"Uh-huh. Sure, that's why you agreed to go to the movies with him," he teased.

"No no no! I agreed only because everyone agreed," I said. But Emmet kept laughing at me.

I muttered thanks as he stopped outside my house. I opened the door and got inside my home. Jay was in the kitchen.

"Hey Jay! What's up?" I said.

"Nothing," was his one word reply. So typically boyish!

"Do you like your new school?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's way better than the one in London. I miss London sometimes," Jay sighed.

"Me too," I replied.

"But then I think its better that we are here because Ma was so depressed there because of Dad," he said sadly.

"At least she is happy now. Are you happy?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" he smiled.

I smiled and went to my room to finish off my homework.


	3. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Friday came by quicker than expected. It was the day that I was dreading. I hoped that it would magically cancel or that someone would come and save me. I dressed in a red frilly long top and wore it with black skinny jeans.

At Forks High, Emmet kept smirking at me. I knew why he was smirking but it just was not funny it was very irritating. I got angry at lunch time because it was getting to the point that I would let loose and smack him. Instead I pinched him and guess what? It hurt him a lot. It actually left a mark.

Emmet and I shared our last lesson and to our luck shared the same desk as well. I noticed the mark that I left on his arm. It still hadn't gone which left not just me but the rest of the Cullens baffled.

"Emmet?" I said quietly.

"Hmm," he responded.

"I'm sorry for that," I pointed to his mark, "But I had to. It was getting really annoying. I could have done worse but I settled for a pinch. I'm sorry."

"Wow you are apologizing and threatening me at the same time," Emmet said.

"No, I mean yes, oh you know what I mean," I mumbled.

"Yeah yeah. I'm sorry for irritating you," he said.

"Thanks that's what I was waiting for the past day," I said.

We were doing Romeo and Juliet in English. It's one of my favourite Shakespearean plays. I was doodling when the teacher asked us a question. No one answered so he picked me.

"Tianna do you know the answer?" asked the teacher.

"Um," Shit what was the question? I was too busy doodling. "Could you repeat the question please?"

The teacher sighed and then replied, "Why does Romeo fall for Juliet even though he has a girlfriend?"

"Uh, I'll tell you about what I think. Romeo was trying to blend in with his friends. He was trying to do the thing young guys his age do, which is to get a girlfriend. When he meets Juliet he realises that she is his true love. She is the one that his has been searching for. She is the one who completes him. Romeo and Juliet are an image of true love. The love, lust or whatever feeling he feels for his girlfriend is not as strong or as true as the love Romeo shares with Juliet. So Romeo falls for Juliet because of the true love he feels for her even though he has a girlfriend," I said.

The teacher was speechless. The whole classroom was quiet. I looked at Emmet for help. His eyes were wide with surprise but he smiled and nodded at me. Emmet started clapping, and then everyone followed. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. This is so embarrassing. Everyone was cheering.

"Wow that was a very good response," said the teacher. I smiled in response.

The bell rang and that way my getaway signal. Emmet accompanied me to Bella's truck. He was silent which was weird. Bella came and she flashed me a smile.

"Tianna, enjoy and take care," Emmet said before running back to his jeep.

I waved to the Cullens who were gathered around the jeep and Volvo. They waved back. I got in the truck. Bella had a huge smile on her face.

"Bella? You're all smiley today. What's up?" I said casually.

"Edward doesn't know that Jake's going to be there," Bella laughed.

"It feels good right? Knowing you are doing something that your boyfriend is so against," I giggled.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Nope. Never had one," I said.

"Hmm that's interesting. Edward's my first boyfriend," said Bella.

We stopped outside the cinema. Bella parked the car and we walked to the cinema. Tyler was waiting outside and he jumped excitedly when he saw me.

"Tyler where is everyone?" I asked.

"Most of them cancelled," he said.

"What?" I shouted.

"Here look at these messages if you don't believe me," Tyler said as he handed me his phone. I skimmed through the messages. Broke, grounded, ill, the excuses were endless.

There was a tap on Bella's shoulder. It was Jake.

"Hi Bells," he said.

"Hey Jake," replied Bella. "This is Tianna."

I met his eyes and smiled. "Hi."

He replied, "Nice to meet you."

Jake was hot. He looked like a male model. He wore a red and black checked shirt with black jeans. Hmm, we had co-ordinated. That was weird.

"Let's go get the tickets," Tyler said impatiently.

I sighed and we followed Tyler. There were lots of movies that we could choose which was great, because two guys and two girls deciding on one movie, is hard. But we finally decided on watching an action movie.

Tyler bought some popcorn. We all went inside to find some good seats. There were four seats in a row at the back. I was stuck between Tyler and Jake. Bella was sitting on the other side of Jake. Not even five minutes in to the movie, Tyler was trying to talk to me.

"Here do you want some popcorn?" asked Tyler.

"No thanks," I replied.

Tyler started listing whether I wanted anything to eat or drink. I was like no, no, no. Jake tapped me and showed me his phone. He had written a message it read, "Ask him to get you ice-cream. Then we'll switch seats". My eyes shone with hope.

"Uh actually Tyler could you get me some ice-cream?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to come along?" questioned Tyler. Lust dripped from the last question. This made me feel sick.

"But I'll miss part of the movie. Could you go please?" I said.

"It's almost the interval. I'll wait. This movie is good," shrugged Tyler.

During the interval, we went outside. Bella got a phone call so she left me with the two guys. I stood closer to Jake scared that Tyler might try to do or say anything. Bella returned with bad news. She had to leave. It was urgent; her dad needed her so she had to leave.

"I'm sorry Tianna," she said before leaving. I smiled and thought great; I got exactly what I wanted. I hoped for it to magically cancel, which almost everyone did and for someone to save me, then there was Jake.

As soon as Bella left, Tyler jumped with joy. I mouthed 'Help' to Jake. Jake bought me some vanilla ice-cream.

"How did you know that I like vanilla ice-cream?" I asked Jake.

"Hmm maybe because you smell like it," said Jake.

"What did you say?" I said.

"Nothing," shrugged Jake.

We walked back inside and sat on our seats. The movie started straight away. About fifteen minutes into the film and my phone buzzed once. I took out my black vivaz and opened the text. It was from Emmet. It read, "Hahaha I know you love it now. Sorry don't want to disturb you from your "special" date with Tyler. Em".

Urg! How could he say that! My reply was short but I hope he gets the message. I typed: "Just you wait". I sighed and leaned back in my seat. My attention was grabbed on screen as the lead actor was doing impressive stunts as he tried to save the girl.

All of a sudden, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I turned and saw that it was Tyler's arm. Jake noticed and he looked mad. I grabbed Tyler's arm from my shoulder and flung it back at him. I had grabbed his arm so hard that he cried in pain.

"Don't you dare touch me," I warned.

I breathed out and focused back on the screen. Less than ten minutes later, Tyler tried to wrap his dirty arms around me again but this time Jake looked at him once and put his arm around me.

"She's with me and don't make me say it twice," growled Jake. I swear I felt like I was going to melt. Jake's arm was so warm at least I was safe now. Jake must have given Tyler some scary evils because Tyler was now sitting at the edge of his seat in an attempt to get further away from me.

For the rest of the movie Tyler did not say a word. As the movie ended, we walked out of the cinema. Tyler just kept walking even though Jake and I stopped outside the cinema.

"I think you scared him bad," I laughed. Jake winked at me and laughed along.

"How are you getting home?" asked Jake.

"Um, I was planning to walk back," I replied.

"I forgot my car otherwise I would have dropped you. Do you mind if I can walk a pretty lady home?" he said softly. His eyes held my gaze for a long time.

As soon as I realised that he meant me, I smiled and said, "Fine."

Along the way he told me a bit about himself and he asked quite a few questions about me. He dropped me to my home and left with my number. What made me give it to him? Well, we reached just outside my house; Jake glanced from the house and back to me.

"Give me your phone. I need it for like one minute," I said. He reached in his pocket and dug up his phone. I quickly typed in my number and called myself so I could get his. I saved my number on his phone then returned it straight away. One flash of a smile and I was off to the door. I waved before closing the door.


	4. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So how did the date go?" Emmet asked as I walked in the gates of Forks High.

"It was not a date," I said as I punched his arm. I tried not to hit that hard but it did hurt and I could tell on his face.

"Ok how was it then?" asked Emmet as he rubbed his arm.

"It was...," I started but just then Tyler walked past. As he saw me he sped up and almost ran for his life.

"Wow, what did you do to the poor guy?" questioned Emmet in a shocked voice.

"I didn't do anything. Well, I kind of told him not to touch me when he tried to and yeah he got the message very well," I said.

"You are so dangerous and not to mention violent," said Emmet as he shook his head.

"Don't mess," I shrugged and walked to my class.

Class kept me busy because I had so much work to do. I caught up with Bella at lunch.

"Was it ok after I left?" Bella asked.

"Not at first but then afterwards Tyler got a look from...then everything was fine," I said. Bella nodded.

As I was walking back home, I heard someone sniffing. I stopped immediately and saw that it was coming from the park. A small girl was crying. She was wearing a pink frilly dress and her hair was tied in two neat pigtails. She was crying a lot so I thought let me go and give her a hug.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I said as I kneeled down to her height and wiped her tears. She looked up at me with her watery blue eyes. I brushed the loose strand of her hair from her forehead to the side. "What's wrong? You can tell me," I said.

She sniffled and then wiped her tears. A deep breath was taken then she said, "Nobody likes me. My friends don't like me. They just like Mary, nobody likes me. I wish I had a friend who was my age who would talk to me and who I could talk to. Someone, who would play with me and won't be scared to be my best friend. Everybody likes Mary, nobody likes me."

I hugged this girl. It brought tears to my own eyes as I remember a part of my childhood. Kids used to harass me with questions about my grandma. The kids used to treat me like how they are treating this little girl because they were jealous of my clothes or my things. I hope this girl's wish to have a friend comes true. Her wish will come true, I thought as I wiped my own tears.

Within a blink of an eye, a small blonde girl came running to this girl. The blonde girl told her that she wants to be her friend. It was as if by magic the little girl's wish had come true. The cute girl in the pink dress wiped her tears and grabbed onto the blonde girl's hand as they began walking. The girl stopped and ran back to me. She gave me another hug.

"Thank you my fairy godmother," she whispered in my ear before skipping back to her new friend.

I got up and began trotting to my home, still a little giddy and bewildered by what she just said.

After dinner, I lay on my bed and thought about my day. My phone was buzzing constantly.

"Hello," I said.

"It is time child. Read the letter," said the soft voice at the other end.

"Who are you? What letter?" I asked.

"The letter I left you, Tianna. Dear, it is time you read it now. Your powers are beginning to become stronger," said the voice. Grandma's letter? Could it be?

"Grandma, is that you?" I said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Tianna I will explain everything later. Please read the letter," pleaded the voice that belonged to my Grandma.

As soon as I said, "Fine." I heard her put the phone down.


	5. Chapter 9,10

**Chapter 9**

The hands were shaking as I opened the letter. My name was written at the front in perfect calligraphy. I gently opened the letter. It read:

'It is time. Your identity is hidden my dear. You know deep within you what you are. Your powers are revealing themselves to you. Take a glance at yourself; you will understand what you are. I am bound dear otherwise I would spell out what you are for you but you have to work it out by yourself.'

This makes no sense. I mean duh! I know this already. But how do I 'understand' what I am? How do I 'know' deep within myself? I sighed. This is so cryptic. I hate cryptic things. I sighed again and collapsed on my bed for my night's rest.

Tuesday morning, I woke up from a dream that has surely left me feeling blue. In my vivid dream, I was running through a tunnel. I could see the light at the end but before I could reach it I was dragged away. I fought and fought and finally got freed. However my eyes opened before I could reach the light for the second time.

Luckily Bella offered me a lift today to Forks High. I was so grateful. Really, I was. She chatted away about the Cullens. I nodded along and hummed throughout. We reached Forks High quite quickly. Emmet caught up with me. He tried to crack a joke but I failed to understand. More like I could not be bothered to listen to it because I was still too busy trying to figure out my identity.

"Tianna are you ok?" Emmet asked about five times.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about something. I'm sorry I know I've been a pain today but today was the day my Grandma ran away so I'm a little...not quite there yet," I replied.

Emmet gave me one of his famous bear hugs and then let me go to my first lesson. In psychology, our teacher was talking on and on. My teacher is a twenty nine year old lady. She has a peculiar dressing sense. She always wears bright colours. Her voice is very quiet so when she talks it seems like a lullaby. It made me drift into la-la-land. But then I caught what she was saying.

"There is a forest just about fifteen minutes away. It is so peaceful and is a perfect place to meditate. If you have questions troubling you, there is a rose plant in the centre of the forest. Find it, pluck one of the red roses and all your questions will be answered," said the teacher.

After the lesson ended, I wrote down the exact location and the direction on how to get there by walk. I landed in the canteen as it was time for lunch. Tyler had stopped having lunch with us. Alice was waving at me while I stood in the canteen looking for somewhere to sit so I went to the Cullen table.

"Hey," said Jasper.

"Hi Tianna," said Emmet. The rest of them just nodded. I replied with a not-so-bright "Hi".

"Anything from Carlisle?" I asked.

"No," Jasper sighed.

"I can't believe it's taking him so long," said Edward in an angry tone.

I finished eating my lunch. It wasn't much but I was stuffed. My phone was buzzing.

"Hello," I answered. No one replied so I hung up.

The same thing happened again and again.

The last time it happened I angrily said, "For God's sake if you are calling at least talk."

The bell rang and I scurried off to class. It was English so I had to sit next to Emmet. Emmet flashed me one of his famous smiles, I smiled weakly back but he looked at me with concern.

"Tianna, are you ok?" asked Emmet.

"Hmm," I replied.

We had to write our own versions of the Romeo and Juliet play but ours had to be a story. I started writing and my pen wouldn't stop writing. I pictured Romeo as someone very special. This Romeo was like my knight in shining armour. Emmet looked at me with wide eyes when he saw the amount I wrote.

As soon as the final bell rang, I rushed out of the building and began making my way to the forest. The buildings blurred past me. I could see the leaves dancing at my feet. The wind was caressing my hair. I stopped when I saw enormous dark green trees. This is it. I walked slowly inside. The leaves were rustling. I was surrounded by greenery. It looked like I was reaching the centre of the forest. This was because the thick forest began to span out.

I gasped when I saw two figures blocking my way. One was a redhead and the other was a man and they both had something in common, red eyes. Oh shit! What do I do now? Bad vampires! I tried to go back but the redhead was fast. She got behind me.

"Riley, doesn't she smell delicious? Who knows she might taste delicious as well?" laughed the redhead.

The redhead tried to grab me but instead I grabbed her. Her fangs were almost at my neck but I dug my nails into her flesh. This made her scream and jump back. I heard a few howls. As I turned to look at where it was coming from, Riley stepped closer to me. I saw a pack of wolves. They were huge. A russet coloured wolf caught my eye. There was something about it that reminded me of someone close to me. I felt a light bite at my neck. Riley and the redhead ran so fast that the wolves could not catch them. The russet wolf came face to face with me. Jake? The wolf had the same twinkle in the eye that Jake has.

"Jake?" I said as I patted its head. "Jake, it is you I know it."

I touched my neck. It felt like something was on it. I gasped as I realised that Riley had bit me. Panic soon took over. The wolf lunged itself in a bush and disappeared. My head felt really heavy and the world around me began spinning. I fainted. As I fell to the ground, I was caught by two hot hands. The hot hands lifted me and carried me somewhere.

**Chapter 10**

I woke up later and found Jake holding onto my hand while Carlisle was examining the bite. I gasped at the surrounding. I was at a hospital, lying in a hospital bed. Could this day get any worse? Jake's eyes met mine. His eyes were full of concern.

"Hi, Tianna! How are you feeling?" asked Carlisle. I did not know how to reply to that simple question. I know it wasn't a million dollar question but I was feeling a lot of things. I felt confusion, panic, anger, fear and so many more.

"I'm OK. I hope I'm not a vampire now," I said.

Carlisle laughed and said, "No dear that you are not for sure. The venom has not entered your blood stream at all. Riley just managed to sink his teeth into you so that has left a mark and it might go away within a few days."

"Can I go home?" I asked. I hate hospitals. Hospitals scare me a lot. I usually hate doctors but Carlisle is by far the best doctor.

"Are you sure because you still are recovering? You can stay here tonight and leave the next morning if you want," Carlisle said. I so won't be able to stay the night here. No way, plus Ma would freak out and ask tons of questions.

"Jake, take me home," I ordered.

Jake nodded. To Carlisle he said, "Thanks."

He reached forward and was about to carry me but then waited for my approval. Once I had nodded, he carried me away to home sweet home. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. His breath tickled my cheek. He carried me for what seemed a two minutes until he finally put me to my feet. I saw the door to my home.

I fished the keys from deep within my pocket. Just as I reached to unlock the door my phone buzzed.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi dear," said Mother.

"Where are you? I thought you would be home," I asked.

"I'm at my friend's house along with Jay. I'm going to be late. Jay's friend is having a birthday party and Jay was invited. Then his mother called me and told me to come. It turns out that she is my friend from college so I decided to stay," she chatted animatedly.

"Ok. So do I have to cook or have you already cooked?" I questioned.

"Uh no. why don't you come here?" asked Ma.

"Ma, I can't...I have a huge headache and I just want to rest. So I can't come," I sighed.

"Ok ok, order pizza then. I will try to come back at about 11," said Mother.

"Fine. Bye," I said before putting my phone away.

I sighed again and opened the door. As I stepped in, I noticed that I forgot about Jake. I glanced at him. He leaned against the frame of my door and asked, "Home alone?" I nodded. "I don't trust those vampires. They ran away before we could catch them. Is it ok if I stay with you until your mother gets home?"

I motioned him to come in. I led him to the blue living room and told him to sit while I quickly took off my jacket and walked in the room. There was a huge wavy mirror on my left. I walked closer and took a look at myself. I looked shit. My hair was messed. My top was the worst. It was torn from my left shoulder. I moved a bit of the fabric on my shoulder to the side. I gasped as I saw two fang marks on my neck. As I ran my finger over it, the memory of the horrific incident flooded into my mind. Goose bumps covered my skin and tears welled up at the thought of what could have happened.

A warm hand was on my shoulder. I turned to face Jake. "It's ok now. I'll keep you safe. I promise," said Jake softly. I hugged him and starting crying. Jake kept whispering, "I'm here for you. Don't worry they won't ever get a chance to come that close to you again. You are safe now. I'll keep you safe." After about half an hour or so I stepped back and wiped my eyes.

My stomach was grumbling. "I'm hungry. Do you want pizza?" I asked Jake.

"I'm fine whether I eat or not as long as you eat that's all that matters to me," replied Jake.

"It was a simple yes or a no. I don't eat that many slices anyway so I thought you might be hungry too so you would be happy to eat the rest," I said.

"Ok I'll help you finish the pizza," smiled Jake.

"Which pizza do you want?" I asked.

"You pick," said Jake.

"I haven't eaten a margarita in ages. Are you ok with that?" I asked. Jake nodded. I reached for the phone and dialled the number and gave the order. "You know the sofa is waiting to be sat on?" I told Jake. He laughed and then lounged on the sofa. It was an L-shaped jet black leather sofa with a white fluffy cover. I looked at my torn top and said, "I'll be back in two minutes." I rushed upstairs and changed my top. I returned in exactly two minutes.

Jake smiled at me and I smiled back. I joined him on the sofa. My favourite part of the sofa was the part that bends because it is the most comfy and you can chat to people easily. "So," I started. How was I supposed to ask him about his wolf nature?

"So..." said Jake with a confused look.

"So you are a wolf?" I asked but it sounded more like a statement.

He held my gaze for a bit then replied, "Yeah but technically I'm a shape-shifter. I'm a Quilette and the legend is that-"

"I know the legend that Quilettes were descendants of werewolves. I didn't know that you were a Quilette," I said.

"How do you know the legend?" asked Jake curiously.

"I have my ways," I said. He raised his eyebrow at me. I laughed in response. The door bell rang so I went to answer it. It was pizza delivery! Thank God I am starving! I paid money and then shut the door. I began walking with the pizza. "To the kitchen," I said. Jake followed behind. I laid the pizza on the dining table and took out two plates. We had a litre bottle of coke in the fridge so I took that out along with two glasses. After eating, I washed the plates and glasses. Jake waited until I had finished.

We lounged on the sofa and watched some TV. After about an hour or so I was feeling really sleepy. It was 10.40 so Ma was coming soon but I don't think I would last more than five minutes.

"Jake I am going to go to sleep. I feel so tired," I said.

"Ok I'll hang out in your bedroom and wait until your mother comes," said Jake. He followed me to my room. I grabbed my PJ's and went in my bathroom to change. It was red three-quarters with a red sleeveless top. As I walked towards my bed, I heard Jake take a long deep breath. "Your mother is here," he whispered.

I nodded and went downstairs to announce that I am going to sleep now. I went quickly back to my room and shut the door. As I walked to my bed I noticed that Jake had disappeared. I shrugged and pushed my duvet to the side. I gently lay on my bed with the lights still on. The lights all of a sudden went out. I gasped.

"Sorry that was me," said Jake. He was standing near my bed side table. He reached out and pulled the duvet over me. "I will go now but can I walk you to Forks High tomorrow?"

"Ok," I yawned.

"Now you know what I am, I trust that you will keep it a secret," he whispered. I could tell he didn't actually want to leave.

"Duh! You think I will put it in the newspapers or something," I said quietly.

He laughed then asked, "Are you feeling better?"

"Hmm," I replied.

"Good night," he said. I felt him give me a peck on my forehead. It sent tingles to my body. Jake turned and was about to leave but I held his hand. This made him stop and he stood still.

"Jake, why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Taking this much care of me," I said.

"Because I care for you, a lot, probably more than you imagine," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye and said, "Because I love you." Even though it was dark and hard to see, I could see his eyes glowing with pure love. It was just the sweetest excuse that someone gave for caring for you. I was so touched by what Jake said that tears began trickling down my cheek.

"But Jake I don't know if my feelings for you are that strong," I sniffed.

"That can change," he said. He leaned in and wiped my tears. He left after wishing me a good night again.


	6. Chapter 11,12

**Chapter 11**

I began walking to school dressed in my red hoody and black skinny jeans. I made sure that the bite on my neck was covered fully. At the end of my street, I saw him. Like a warrior god Jake stood tall, proud of his tan body chiselled to perfection. He wore dark denim jeans and a red t-shirt. He smiled a lopsided grin that made him look sexy and devilish as hell. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" said Jake.

"Hmm. The same," I replied.

We began walking on a journey to Forks High. After about two minutes of walking my phone was buzzing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Tianna, it's me, Carlisle," said the voice.

"Oh hi," I said.

"How are you?" asked Carlisle.

I sighed then said, "The same."

"I wanted to tell you that I told the rest of the Cullens about the attack but I did not mention your friendship with Jacob Black," Carlisle questioned.

"Ok, that's fine. Thanks Carlisle," I said.

"Take care, Tianna. If you need any help, this is my number so feel free to give me a call at anytime," he said.

"Yeah I will do if I need anything. Thanks. Bye," I said before hanging up. As I was about to put my phone away it began buzzing again.

"Hello?" said the male voice at the other end.

"Hi," I replied.

"Tianna! Li'l sis, are you ok? I heard what happened, you must have been really scared right?" said Emmet.

"I'm fine. Yeah I was so scared but as soon as the wolves came," I glanced at Jake, "I felt so safe. They saved my life."

"Hmm, yeah. Are you coming Forks High?" he asked.

"Duh! I have an English assignment to give in," I said.

Emmet laughed and then said, "Shall I pick you up on my way when I come with Rose?"

"Uh, no, I don't think that's a good idea. Rose doesn't seem to like me...and I am almost there anyway," I said.

"Rose is just jealous of you because you are gorgeous. You're a blushing beauty. Fine so I will see you in English but I am dropping you home," he said.

"I'm not that gorgeous. Rose has nothing to be jealous about. Ok, drop me home then. Bye," I said.

Then it was silent. I could hear the leaves crunching beneath my red converses.

"Are you serious?" Jake asked.

"About what?" I said.

"Claiming to be 'not that gorgeous'," said Jake. I nodded. "You are so wrong. Your eyes captivate everyone with a single glance. Oh, those beautiful hazel eyes," he sighed in awe," I can't compare you to a princess because there is no one on earth whose beauty could match yours. You are dazzling, stunning, elegant, and every other word that has the same connotation."

"That is really sweet," I said as a blush graced my cheek.

We walked a bit more. I could see the front gate from a distance. I stopped, this made Jake stop.

"I think you should go back from here. Thanks a lot for the walk," I said. Jake nodded. I reached out and gave him a hug before walking towards the front gate. Just as I entered the gate, I looked back and saw Jake still gazing at me. I smiled and walked further.

From behind Emmet came and gave me a hug. I gasped, "Em, you are not supposed to scare me."

"Sorry," laughed Emmet.

The day flew by and Emmet had just dropped me home. Yet home was not the place that I wanted to go. I left home in search of that forest once again. I still need my answers. My feet took to me to that very forest again. This time I saw Grandma waiting at the heart of the forest. Her arms were wide open. I ran into them like I used to when I was a little girl.

"Grandma is it really you?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes my dear. It is old me," laughed Grandma. "I saw you yesterday here."

"What? You were here?" I asked.

"Yes I saw everything," she said.

"You mean you were here and you still let them do this to me," I said and showed my bite mark. "How could you do this Grandma?"

"No child you have got me wrong. If I would have come out then it would have endangered you. You had to wish for someone to save you; and you didn't so I was helpless," she explained.

"Grandma, I can grant wishes too. Am I a fairy?" I asked.

"Yes dear. Indeed you are a fairy. There are quite a lot of fairies but most of them are undercover now. By being a fairy, you have the ability to grant wishes but it is your responsibility to choose what wish you want to grant. Make sure it is a sensible decision. You just have to repeat the wish three times and it would come true," Grandma said.

"Is Ma a fairy too?" I asked.

"No, she did not inherit the genes. You on the other hand did," she said.

"You do know that I am immune to vampire powers, right? I can actually cause them damage," I said. Grandma nodded. "Grandma why did you run away?" I asked.

Grandma was silent for a while then she replied, "It was because I thought I would be a danger to you all. During that time the fairies were rebelling against me. They were not being loyal; most of them had befriended the enemy. I had to fight to protect my people so I had to leave."

"So you are a fairy queen?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes and my child you are a princess," she smiled. "I have to go now but I will call you from time to time."

"But Grandma I just got you back," I said.

"Dear I was always with you. I will always be with you," she said before disappearing.

She's gone. She's actually left me again. The warm tears cascaded down my face. I was just about to collapse onto the floor for another tear session but was caught by two warm hands. I looked up just to check if they were the hands that belonged to Jake and they were. I buried my face in his chest and cried a bit more. He held me protectively.

Once I had enough of the crying business, I told him to walk me home. We began walking but suddenly Jake kneeled to the ground and pulled out a rose.

"Do you Tianna want to do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" said Jake.

I was left in complete awe of his beauty and his romantic gesture, all I could do was grin like an idiot. I took the rose from his hand and whispered, "Yes."

"You have made me the happiest guy in the whole world," Jake said softly. He wore a radiant smile. He held my hand and led me home. We reached the front of my door. "I know that my girlfriend is a...fairy. I sort of knew you weren't all human. You were different. I was there when you were having your reunion with your Grandma. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have followed you but I had to think about your safety. I'll be running around the area to see if the area has no disturbance from vampires, tonight so I will check in on you and to make sure that you are alright."

"Ok. Thank God you know, it was one of those secrets that you had to guess because I can't tell you what I am. Alright so I'll see you later on. Thanks so much for dropping me," I said.

"I should be thanking you for agreeing to be my girlfriend," he mentioned.

"Oh God what have I agreed to?" I said putting my hand against my head in a dramatic pose. He laughed in response. I then walked to my door and waved at Jake before going inside. As soon as I stepped inside I felt like I just lost something. I felt heartsick. Just then my phone started buzzing. "Hello?" I said.

"Please tell me you felt that too," said Jake.

"Yeah I actually did feel it," I replied.

"Ok. Make sure you leave your window open," he said.

"Fine. See you later," I said before hanging up.

**Chapter 12**

Ma was preparing dinner so I thought let me go and lend a hand or two. I helped cut some salad.

"So Tianna...you know we haven't talked boys and it is been almost two weeks into your school," Ma said. Oh God I know where this was leading! "Who is that big guy with the golden eyes that picks you up for school? He is quite cute."

"Ma, he is Emmet. I think of him as a big brother and he thinks of me as a little sister. He is Alice's brother," I explained.

"Hmm. Who else do you find cute? Have guys asked you out on a date yet?" she said excitedly.

"There is no one cute. Yeah guys did ask me. There was this one guy, Tyler; he wouldn't stop following me until I agreed. I did but only if a group of people go together to watch the movie and I made it clear to him that it was not a date. So a group got together but last minute majority cancelled out. It was only me, Bella, Bella's friend Jacob and Tyler left. So it was a bit awkward but I had Bella. Then after the interval she had to go home and it was just me, Jacob and Tyler left. Tyler tried to put his arms around me but I hit him hard. Then when he tried again Jacob scared him really bad that Tyler changes the route if I am there," I said.

"Jacob, huh?" said Ma with a teasing look. This made me blush crimson red.

"Yeah actually he just asked me to be his girlfriend today. He is really is a nice guy. Jacob is very protective, funny and caring. In short a nice, decent guy," I said.

"Ok, when do I get to meet him?" she asked.

"We'll plan something. I don't know when. I'll ask him," I said.

We ate dinner then I went upstairs to my room to finish some homework. After finishing a double dose of maths, I went to change into my pink PJs. The window! I remembered just now so I rushed to open it. I stood there and watched the scenery in awe. The cool breeze smacked against my face, causing the loose strands of hair to dance elegantly around my relaxed features. It felt so good. I giggled to myself and lounged on my bed. I read a book peacefully while lying on my stomach.

The moment he came in I felt warm. I got up and sat cross-legged on my bed.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Do you know who the person I love to spend time with?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"It is actually you," he said as he sat opposite me on my bed, "I can read minds. I, being a wolf, can read my fellow wolves' minds at like any time. It is how we communicate. So there is always this buzz in my head of the wolves talking amongst themselves or their thoughts. But when I am with you, I can't read your mind. So I feel so calm when I'm with you."

"That's interesting," I said.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," I said at the same time as Jake said, "I've never had a girlfriend before."

We laughed in hushed tones. I yawned and that seemed to be the sign that Jacob should go. Jake gave me a peck on my forehead and whispered that he loves me before leaving. I noticed that he closed the window. I yawned again and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The following Saturday day, Ma, Jay, Jacob and I go out for lunch. Ma, Jay and Jacob got to know each other a lot and I was there smiling like an idiot. After finishing lunch, Ma and Jacob were politely arguing about paying the bill. In the end, Jacob won. We were standing in the car park, in between Jake's and Ma's car. It was one of those awkward goodbyes. Ma, Jay and I were standing in a row. Jake hugged my Ma goodbye. Then he did one of those guys goodbye- spud to my brother. He winked at me and breathed, "Bye." I could tell in his face that he found it as awkward as the rest of us did. I could almost see the little Jacob devil saying "Hug her" and the angel saying, "No her mum is there". I laughed and was returned with three people staring at me like I am a freak.

"No, I thought of something funny so I was laughing," I tried to explain before hopping in the car.

As soon as we were quite far from Jake's Rabbit, Ma said, "That went actually better than I thought it would go."

I just bursted out laughing and then said, "So what do you think of him?"

"Yeah he is a nice guy. I can tell," said Ma.

"He is so cool," said Jay. "I can't believe he made that car!"

"Yeah he is awesome!" I added.

The very next day, Jake invited me to his house. He showed me every corner of his house and filled me in with his memories. I met Billy, his father. He is very funny. I noticed something about him. Like me, he liked to smile a lot. Billy had made some cake that he offered. More like stuffed it in my mouth, but yeah.

After managing to finish chewing the piece of cake, Jake led me to his room. It was a box room. It was small yet cute. There was a window in the room near the bed. I walked towards it. The view was brilliantly breathtaking. It was a view of a small stream surrounded by the forest. I sighed at the beautiful sight. When I turned around, I gasped as I saw Jake almost an inch from my face.

"Are you scared of me?" he said as he brushed the loose strand of my hair away from my face. He moved his finger gently from my cheek to my chin. He lifted my chin so I was face to face with him. His touch sent tingles all over.

"No I am not scared of you. It was just that you were by the door when I went to the window. I didn't know that you were going to be right behind me," I said.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he said softly. His voice was a soft as melted chocolate. I gave him a –you-don't-have-to-be-sorry-but-it's-ok smile. I felt myself melting away in his gaze. Jake leaned forward at the same time as I reached towards my right pocket to get my phone which was buzzing. I felt Jake's lips brush across my cheek.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tianna where are you?" asked a concerned Emmet.

"I'm at-"I glanced at Jake who now was slightly upset as he just missed his target, "I'm at a friend's house."

"I searched your house for you. I checked so much but I couldn't find you," he said.

"Em, why were you searching for me?" I asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to see you," he answered.

"You know normal people would call before they come or tell me in advance that they are coming," I said.

"But you know that I am not normal. Did you forget what I am?" he asked.

"No, Em, I know exactly what you are. Don't search my house without asking me first and please if you are coming to see me then at least call me before you come," I said.

"Ok, princess, I shall do as you command," he laughed. I laughed too but then realised wait I actually am a princess. "Carlisle wants to talk to you."

"Can you tell him to call me?" I asked.

"Sure. Bye," he said before hanging up on me.

"Filthy bloodsucker," sighed Jake angrily. I laughed and gave Jake a kiss on his cheek.

"Sorry for...uh...moving...while you tried to...," I said. I thought it was best to leave it as that. He smiled his trademark smile. He led me out of the room and downstairs where Billy was watching TV. Billy asked me loads of questions. He was quite curious about me. My phone was buzzing again.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tianna, this is Carlisle," said Carlisle.

"Hi, I heard you got my reports," I said.

"Yes I finally did crack it. Do you know what you are?" he asked. I did not reply. After the long pause he continued, "So you do know that you are a fairy?"

"Yes I just found out recently. I'm sorry I would have told you but you know it was supposed to be a secret," I said.

"Yeah tell me about it. I won't tell the others about this just yet. I advice you also not to tell them just yet," he said.

"Ok," I said before hanging up. I looked at Billy who was staring at me. "I know Carlisle, the vamp doc," explained or at least tried to but Billy was still staring. "Jake can you drop me home? Ma might be waiting. Anyway nice to meet you Billy," I said.

I followed Jake to his car. We got in then he drove me to my house. I pecked his forehead and said, "Thanks. I had a good time."

"I am sorry for Billy's behaviour. He doesn't really know what you are so I will be explaining to him as soon as I get home. I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok Jake," I said but his tape would not stop. he kept chanting that he is sorry.

I shot him an angry look before waving goodbye.


	8. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I had two weeks of holiday for Christmas! Ma and Jay were going to go on holiday to Egypt so I would be left home alone for a whole week- this was the plan.

Ma, Jay and I were standing in the doorway watching Jake load their luggage. Why not? He's hot and even more attractive today as his shirt was unbuttoned. Once he had loaded the luggage, we sat in the Rabbit. Jake drove us to the airport. I was just there to say goodbye. While Jake unloaded the luggage I gave Ma and Jay a big hug. Jake hugged them before they left. Jake and I waited until we could see them no more.

Jake drove me back home. He stopped outside my house and said, "Tia, pack your clothes for a few days. You'll be staying at my house." It sounded a little more like an order than a request. I obeyed anyway – who wouldn't? With my bag ready I got inside the Rabbit and Jake sped off towards his home.

Being the gentleman as he is, Jake took my bags and left them in his room. Until he did that, I was downstairs chatting away to Billy, who this time was actually jolly and was cracking jokes. Jake seemed a little tense, I tried asking why but he shrugged it off or distracted me by sending tingles to my cheek. Billy had made some lunch which we all munched on.

Jake asked me to accompany him somewhere. I agreed. He took me to his cousin's house. It was full of the other pack members. Before I could talk about myself as they have just met me, they all knew me. I was shocked and a little surprised.

"It's a wolf thing. We can read each other's minds and thoughts," explained Paul.

"Hi Tianna, I'm Emily," said Sam's fiancée, Emily.

"Hi nice to meet you," I said. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the pain that she went through. I smiled and looked away.

Jake motioned towards the door; he was leaning against the door frame. I walked to the door and Jake grabbed my hand as we made our great escape. We stopped at the beach. We were out of breath, more like I was out of breath because Jake runs so much already! Jake and I walked alongside the water. It tickled our feet as we walked barefoot across the white sand. The sky began turning a purple shade and then violet.

We walked back to Jake's house. Billy had already thought ahead and ordered pizza. After munching on pizza, we lounged on the sofa and watched TV. After about an hour or so, Jake nudged me. I looked at him questioningly. He whispered, "Let's go upstairs."

I led him upstairs and stood by his bed. If my reflexes were sharper, I probably would have seen that coming but I didn't. Jake had made a run for it and leaped, so that we both landed on the bed.

"Um, Jake," I stuttered.

"Don't worry love, we can take our relationship as slow as you like. Can I at least lay here with you?" he said. I didn't even have to say that awkward sentence, Jake knew straight away.

"Sure," I said as I patted his hair.

"Tiaana?" said Jake.

"Hmm," I replied.

"I'm leaving for a few days," he said softly.

My heart dropped. I froze in my position and remained shocked. Wait is he leaving me leaving me or is he going to come back?

"Tia, I have to go. If I don't go then hell will run loose. I have to go," he said.

"What are you going for?" I managed to say.

"Work," he replied.

I let out a ragged breath. Jake wiped my cheeks. I didn't even know I was crying. Maybe that was why he was so distant. Maybe that was why Jake was so tense.

"Will you come back?" I asked.

"Just for you, I will come back. I promise I will for you, love," he said. His words sounded so passionate and true that I believed him and trusted him.

He buried his face in my neck and went to sleep. I lay there patting his head. I thought about all of those moments I spent with him. He always would text me or come to see me. I thought about how much I would miss all of that. While thinking, I didn't even realise that I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's note: The Jacob and Bella kiss doesn't happen in my story! This is the part where they have the eclipse fight**.

Two days haVE passed now. Only I know how I spent them. It was torture, just pure torture. Emily was at Jake's house. Billy would be out with Charlie, Bella's dad, so I was left home alone with Emily. She is not what you call the best company. She would be doing her own things. I would often try and talk to her but she was busy with the housework. So I spent most of the time doing my school work and reading books.

It was evening, we had our dinner and then I fled to Jake's room. I sat in the corner of his room under the window and read a book. While I was reading, all of a sudden, I saw the door flung open and Carlisle came in. He was carrying a big brown furry thing. I guessed it might be one of the wolves. I got up and saw that it wasn't just any of the pack members it was Jake. I gasped in horror. Carlisle patted my head and told me to leave the room. Before I left, he whispered, "Jake will be fine."

I sprinted downstairs and saw Billy's teary face. I gave him a big hug and we cried together. After a while, Carlisle came downstairs. He wiped my tears and gave me a hug. Carlisle said, "He is fine. Jake's right side of the body has been hurt but he is recovering fast so he will be fine. Don't worry. Jake is sleeping now. If there is anything else that I can do then please let me know."

I climbed up the stairs and saw Jake who had transformed back into his human form. Jake was sleeping peacefully. His right side was covered in bandages. I sniffed and tried to hold back my tears but it was just so hard. I was just about to go near him but then my phone was buzzing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tianna?" said Bella.

"Hi Bella," I said.

"How's Jake?" she asked.

"He's sleeping right now. Carlisle said he will recover fast. How did this happen?" I asked.

"There was a war between newborn vampires and a redheaded vampire called Victoria. She was trying to take revenge on me because Edward killed her lover. So she created an army of newborn vampires and declared war. The Cullens and the wolves helped destroy her and the army. Jake got hurt as he tried to save me. I hope he is ok. When he feels better can you please get him to call me?" she said.

"Ok," I managed to say before hanging up on her. So there was a war and Jake excused it as work. How could he do this to me? Why did he not tell me? I leaned towards the door cried. After about 15 minutes of crying I sat against the door and watched Jake sleep. Jake's eye flicked open after two hours. They mirrored the grief I felt. He motioned with his left hand to the spot next to him. I shook my head.

"Please," he said.

"You're hurt, you need rest so go back to sleep," I sniffed as I wiped my tears but they were quickly replaced by some more drops. But Jake wouldn't listen. He got up and lifted me in his arms. "Jake? For God's sake, Jake, you are hurt and you are going to be in even more pain. Put me down Jake," I said. But he still carried me to the spot he motioned. He sat down next to me and held my hands in his.

"Am I that ugly that you won't even look me in the eye?" smirked Jake.

"No, it's not that," I said.

"I am feeling great now that I have you," he said softly.

Here come the water works. The tears began flowing again. Jake rested my head against his left shoulder and caressed my back. He whispered sweet nothings. The tears slowed down and eventually stopped. I smiled at Jake and helped him lay on his back. I caressed his hair as he went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When I woke up, I found myself curled into Jake's left side. My fingers clung onto his shirt. I yawned and got up. Through my pink bag, I searched for my clothes and grabbed my towel. I went for a quick shower. When I returned to Jake's room, I found him stretching on the floor. He hugged me and would not let go.

"Jake, let go," I said.

"Nope," he argued.

"Jake," I said.

My phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Tianna, its Carlisle," said Carlisle.

"Hey, how are you?" I said.

"I'm fine. You sound well too. How's Jacob?" he asked.

"Jake is more than fine," I said.

"That's good. I wanted to ask permission from you if I could tell the others about you. They have been behind me for a while especially Emmet," he said.

I laughed and said, "Yeah sure but nothing more than what I am please."

"Edward and Bella know about you and Jacob," he said.

"Ok," I said. "Wait Carlisle, why did you not tell the others before?"

"Because they would have been worried about your safety and I know that Jacob Black would have arranged good protection for you," he said before hanging up.

"You need to call Bella," I said.

Jake let me go and then went to call Bella.

After breakfast, Jake and I hung out at the beach together. Sam was holding a dinner party at their house. It was like a celebratory dinner. I got dressed up in black skinny jeans, red converses and a red frilly top. The whole house was sparkling clean and had a few balloons in the corner of the living room. After eating Mexican and Italian dinner, Sam and few of the other guys had beer while the rest of them were watching TV. Jake led me upstairs and stopped at a door. I opened the door and it was a cute balcony that had a view of the forest and the sky. Jake led me to the centre of the balcony.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said. "I love you so much."

Jake pointed to the sky and there was a bang. I jumped in fear. Jake wrapped in his arms and I saw an explosion of fireworks. It read, "I love you Tianna." Oh my God! That was really cheesy. It was so sweet that it would make carebears cry rainbows. I looked into his eyes. His eyes twinkled with pure love. He leaned in and met my lips. I kissed him back and then we watched the rest of the fireworks. That was my first kiss. It was just magical.


	11. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Two days later, Emmet wanted to hang out with me, his blushing sister, since Bella was too busy with Edward; so I agreed. He picked me up from the end of my road. Emmet took me to watch a movie. The movie was a comedy so I was entertained throughout the movie. After the movie finished, Emmet forgot his jacket in the cinema screen so he went to get it.

"I'll go downstairs to buy myself milkshake," I said before he went.

I made my way to the lift and waited for it to arrive at the right floor. As the lift opened, I was dragged inside. I gasped and realised that I was in the warm arms of my boyfriend. I looked at him curiously. He smiled wickedly back.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Me too," I replied.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss. Before I realised that the kiss went on for too long and that the door had opened, I was being dragged away by two very bulky ice-cold hands.

"What the hell?" I said.

Jake and Emmet had grabbed each other's shirts and were ready to fight. I got in between them two.

"Break it up guys. You are creating a scene," I said angrily.

"You're talking about a scene? What was that in the lift? What I leave you for two minutes and here you are making out with a mutt?" Emmet shouted.

"To the car park now," I yelled. Maybe I looked and sounded really angry because both Emmet and Jake followed me to the car park. Just when I thought everything was fine now they began screaming bloody murder at each other. To say they were arguing is an understatement. "Guys stop arguing. Let me explain," I said but no they kept arguing. I waited for a few more minutes and tried to get them to stop bickering again but it failed miserably. "You know what I'm out of here," I said angrily and stormed off.

I walked about a metre or so and was stopped by Jake who ran in front of me. "Don't go. Let me drop you home," he said.

"No, just leave me alone," I said.

"Let me drop you home sis," said Emmet.

"No, I don't want to talk to you, either of you! Just leave me alone!" I yelled. I ran into a street and quickly wished myself home. I magically disappeared leaving behind a small speck of fairy dust.

I lounged on my bed and hugged my teddy bear. "Why do they argue teddy? Why won't they listen to me?" I sighed.

My phone was buzzing for a long time but I just ignored it. I kept mumbling to my teddy bear. At least I had someone who would listen to me. I felt a lot like when Alice in Wonderland after she bit the mushroom. My mind revolved around the why won't they listen to me question.

There was a knock at the window. At the same time, someone pressed the door bell. I jumped. My heartbeat was as fast as a rabbit. I pulled the curtain to the side. It was Jake knocking on my window. I mouthed to come to the door. He disappeared. I walked downstairs to open the door. It was Emmet. He pleaded to come inside. I finally let him and Jake inside. They both sat on the sofa while I stood tall in my 5'6 glory.

"So tell me Tianna why did you make out with – him?" said Emmet.

"Emmet, Jake is my – my- boyfriend," I said.

I heard Emmet swallow a lump in this throat loudly. He did not say anything but he just nodded.

"Jake, Em is my brother," I said. Jake nodded too. "So you guys stop arguing and just sort it out."

"Fine, could you not have told me before that you were dating him?" said Emmet.

"I just recently started dating him," I stated.

"Ok," said Emmet.

"Don't you ever drag my Tia like that again," warned Jacob.

"Sorry Tianna I didn't mean to hurt you," said Emmet.

"Yeah me too, sorry Tia," said Jacob.

"Forgive us?" chorused both of the guys.

"Fine. Just no more arguing," I said.

"Deal," they both said.

We had a group hug after which Emmet left shortly. Before leaving I made sure he gave me one of his trademark smiles and he made sure that he made me blush before sprinting back to his house. I ate some dinner and then dragged myself upstairs. Jake followed me. I was actually worn out and tired from all the madness that happened today that I collapsed onto the bed. I curled up to the edge of my bed. The bed moved as I felt Jake crawl in beside me.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Jake with a tone full of hurt, sorrow and guilt. I turned around and looked up at him. He moved the loose strand of hair away from my face. I gave him a peck on his cheek and rested my head on his chest.


	12. Chapter 18

Ch18

In next two days, Jake randomly disappeared without telling me more than twice. I was left standing alone in the middle of nowhere. Having absolutely no clue where to go, I had to wish myself home. Where he disappeared to? I had no idea. He just left again and again. Is it not bad enough that he had lied to me and went to a war plus returning wounded?

I saw Jake on Saturday. We were at the beach. It was empty except for us. He was his usual smiley self. But no I was not that smiley. I was actually very angry. He saw my expression; he face fell a bit but then smiled at me in an attempt to make me smile. It just was not going to work. He can't just leave me like that all the time. If I did that to him he would demand an explanation.

"Love, what's wrong?" Jacob finally asked.

I stared hard at him then said, "You know what, I can't do this anymore!"

As I finished saying the last word I saw Jake shaking. I began walking away but I was too late. Jake phased and while he was phasing, he accidently scratched my back a little too hard.

I froze midway like I had just been struck with a sword from behind. I uttered a pathetic cross between a whimper and a cry as my head snapped back on my shoulders, brightly coloured stars exploded behind my eyes. My legs felt like jelly and my mind was spinning like crazy. It wasn't long until I was unconscious.

When my eyes opened and adjusted to the surroundings, I discovered that I was in Jake's room and was lying on my stomach. I tried to get up but failed miserably. I felt so drained.

"Jake?" I said.

"I'm right here," he said. I turned my head to the left and saw him crawled up in a corner of the room. The normally playful light in his eyes extinguished.

"What are you doing there? Come closer," I said weakly.

He came to the edge of my bed and sat on a spot. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry," he mumbled over and over in somewhat of a broken chant. It sounded like he was going insane right before me.

"Shut up," I said while I massaged my head. "Help me get up please. I need to go pee," I said. He held out his arm which I grabbed onto and got up. "Thanks." I walked to the bathroom and did my business. On my way towards the bed, I glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall in Jake's bedroom.

I gasped. I raked my hand viciously through my already messed hair. I was dressed in a blue checked shirt but it looked more of a shirt dress. It hung just above my knees. When did I change my clothes? I could have sworn that I was wearing shorts and a pink T-shirt. I slightly lifted the bottom of the shirt and there were my shorts. Hang on, so I am wearing my shorts but where did my T-shirt go?

"Jake?" I asked questioningly.

"Sorry, I had to dress you in my shirt. Your top is here," he held up a ripped up T-shirt. It was stained with blood and looked like it just had been in the shredder. My eyes grew large as I took in my ripped T-shirt. I nodded minutely.

I felt really tired. I felt like I could sleep for a hundred years. My back felt stiff and I had a slight burning sensation. If only the pain would go! Jake winced at my expression. He gazed at me with eyes full of guilt.

"You can break up with me. I know that I am dangerous for you but I promise you that I will never hurt you again. You must hate me, right? I hurt you so badly. You can break up with me. Just get it over with quickly," Jake said.


	13. Chapter 19

Ch19

"I love you a lot. Why would I break up with a guy as funny, caring and hot as you? I love you. Does that not make sense?" Jake froze and looked at me as if I grew three heads. Either he is really shocked or he thinks that I am really stupid. "I can't leave you. I feel so attached to you that if I don't see you I don't feel that great. You complete me. Why am I so attracted to you? Why do I melt every time you gaze at me? Why Jake, why?" I said.

"It's simple, you are my imprint," he said. A gentle smile caressed his features.

"I've heard of imprinting but explain," I said as I walked closer to him.

He interlaced his finger with mine and then said, "My world revolves around you and you only. It's like a very strong fall in love. I can't think of anyone else but you. I just can't. My thoughts, life, everything relates to you. It's like gravity is pulling me to you. In a way, it guarantees you that I will have no other woman in my life. You are the only woman I want to be with forever and ever. Without you I will die. I need you, I want you, I love you."

I smiled and blushed. I dropped my gaze to the floor. His warm fingers lifted my chin so I was looking directly at him. His eyes convey love, love and a whole lot of love. We were lost in each other for a moment but were brought back to reality by the sudden appearance of Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle," I said.

"Hey Tianna, how are you feeling?" he said.

"Uhh," I was lost for words literally. How would I describe how I am feeling? I'm going through a kaleidoscope of emotions. I can't list all of them now can I?

"Stinging a little bit?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Here this is some syrup. Have two spoons after breakfast, lunch and dinner. It will help. Keep taking it after food until it finishes. It will stop the stinging and will help it heal," he said with a smile. He handed me the bottle. It was smaller than I expected.

"Thanks so much," I said.

"No worries. I forgot to mention that Bella is getting married to Edward soon. We are still deciding the date. I will send you the invitation as soon as it is ready," he said.

"Wow, that's great. Give them a big hug and congrats on my behalf," I said.

"Will do. Take care," he said before nodding to Jacob and running away.

"Jake I have to go home now. Ma will be waiting," I said.

Jake drove me to my house. He wanted to stay with me for a while until Ma kicks him out. I opened the door and we stepped in the door way.

"Ma," I called. "Ma, I'm home." I looked around but I couldn't find her. I took my shoes off and then led Jake into the living room. I heard Ma dart down the stairs. She skipped up to me and pulled me in a big hug. I winced at the sudden pain. Jake patted my Ma's shoulders and began asking her about her day. Ma let go of me and chatted away to Jake. I mouthed "Ouch!"

I stood near Jake and leaned against his arm. I felt like butter melting. It felt so good.

"Ma, spill the beans. What's the good news?" I asked.

"My designs have been chosen," she bounced.

"For what?" I quizzed.

"I get to have my own line of clothing in a top designer store!" she squealed.

"Wow that is great," I said.

"Guess what else?" she asked.

"You are going to be modelling the designs," she said before I could ask what.

"When?" I asked.

"In two days," she replied.

"Are the outfits ready?" I asked.

"Yep but finishing touches are being done right now and everything will be perfect for day after tomorrow," she said.

"Great," I said. It sounded happy but it fell flat at the end.


	14. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Today was the photo shoot. I had to dress up in the outfits and get my photos taken. Great. I arrived at the studio at nine in the morning. Ma was already there since eight-thirty. She was getting everything ready. As soon as I opened the door to the studio, Ma shoved a black dress in my hand and shooed me away to a changing room.

While I was changing into that black dress, I saw the reflection of my back in the mirror. A faint scratch could still be seen. It covered almost two thirds of my back. I prayed that it would not be noticed. I zipped the back and let my hair cover my back. The dress was cute. It looked a bit like a ballerina dress from the bottom. When I exited the changing room, I had to sit down to get my make-up done. I don't really like too much make-up. Just the light eyeliner would do for me. But I don't think I had my way today. Ma did. It was her day. Not her birthday just the odd day where I have to do exactly as she tells me to. Those days I tell you, did not come that often. But boy did they come. After the make-up session, I was forced to wear red high heels. Killer heels. I felt sorry for my feet. Heels are another thing that I like to wear in moderation.

I had to walk to the centre of the studio. They had everything ready, literally. I had to sit on a white leather sofa and do a few poses. They made me pose against a white background. More than a hundred photos and about an hour later, I had to change in another outfit. This time it was a frilly midnight blue top with denim leggings. It worked. It looked good. This time it was much quicker and the next costume change was within half an hour. My costumes ranged from colourful dresses to skirts to jeans. Majority were dresses. But I was lucky to get one outfit that had jeans. I love jeans. Life without jeans just does not exist. Really, it doesn't.

My favourite dress that I had to wear was a hot pink dress. The straps and top part were studded with silver gems. The dress was long but it flared out from my hips. The bodice hugged my curves. As I twirled the dress blew out. I had to wear silver strappy heels but I did not care. I just loved the dress.

It was almost lunchtime and I had already tried on about 6 outfits. My cheeks were hurting of smiling so much. Most of all my stomach was grumbling. I was really hungry but Ma still wanted to carry on.

"Ma, I'm hungry it will only take five minutes. Let me just eat," I said.

"Dear, just a few minutes more," said Ma.

"You said that half an hour ago," I sighed.

As it were fate, Jake walked through the studio door with a McDonald takeaway bag. My hero. I ran to Jake and pulled him towards the small kitchen that was in the studio.

"Jake, you have saved my life," I said. "I am so hungry."

I opened up the takeaway bag and emptied the contents on a plate. "Wait, these are for me right?" I asked.

Jake laughed and said, "Yeah. Who else?"

"No, I was just checking," I said.

"Are you having fun here?" asked Jake. I stared at him blankly. "I thought you might like it." I shook my head. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later," I whispered.


	15. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The day dragged on as I had to pose in another 6 outfits. They ranged from sportswear to evening wear. The colours were more varied. There was an array of colour, literally. It was like a rainbow. The outfits were hung in a small closet. The colours were seriously in order of the rainbow colours. How sad. You could just simply mix them up but no. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, violet. On a level it looked alright, but seriously why would you waste time by actually putting it in that order?

I posed like I was supposed to. I fake smiled like I was supposed to. I tried my best like I was supposed to. Really, I did try. Maybe Alice or Rosalie would enjoy this more than me. Alice would probably be just interested in the outfits. Rosalie would be the one flaunting her beauty in the photos.

Luckily, we finished slightly early than planned. I got a peek at the photos. They were actually good. Must be the photographer. He was good. Him and his Michael Jackson slides. He was funny. I would be standing still posing and he would slide from side to side that would just make me laugh so he clicks even more. I saved the photos on my memory stick.

As the photographer busied himself by clearing up, Ma pulled me to the side. "These photos are great! I can't wait to do my next collection," said Ma enthusiastically.

"Ma, we will see," I said.

Jake arrived at the door at exactly 6 pm. He flashed me his trademark smile as he saw me run out of the door towards him. He pulled me for a hug. It felt good. If only I would just stay like this forever. I stayed in his embrace until he let go which was surprisingly quick.

He opened the car door for me. I hopped in then he drove me to our beach. I got out of the car and watched the breathtaking view. Jacob picked me up and sat me on the hood of his car. I prayed that he would forget about the question but no he remembered well. Damn. He raised my chin so I was directly looking in his eye.

"Tell me Tia, why?" he asked.

"Because...," I sighed. Where do I start?

"I have done modelling for Ma since I was quite young. I was forced. I had no choice. Now I am older so I think I should be able to decide for myself what I can do. It should be my choice. I can't do this anymore. I have done it for too long. I just don't like it anymore. I am forced to do this so it isn't exactly going to be something that I love. So yeah," I said.

It wasn't as if I didn't enjoy dressing up in those outfits. It wasn't the fact that I despised to see those outfits go in my wardrobe. I actually liked those outfits and they would be going in my wardrobe. It was the fact that I had to do this drama since I was young. My Ma would always dress me up and make me pose even when I didn't want to. Since I was young, I had no choice, no say about whether or not I wanted to do modelling for her. Sometimes I genuinely didn't mind it. I loved it at one point. But now things change. Being forced to be taken pictures of is not my kind of life. I frankly hate it.

"Ok, thanks for telling me," he said before stealing me away for a long kiss.

My phone began buzzing. "Hello?"

"Hi dear," said a soft voice that belonged to my Grandma. "I need to see you tomorrow morning. Wear something dressy. It is important."

"Ok," I said before hanging up. Weird. Why did she want me to wear a dress?


	16. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The sharp sun rays peering through my window woke me up. I have to get ready, I sighed. Hmm, what to wear? I walked to my wardrobe and began digging for a dress. After a few minutes of digging, I could see the gold. I held out a purple bubble dress. It was simple and not to over the top. It was perfect. I wore it with my black ballet flats.

Ok, now that I was ready, I didn't know what to do. Am I supposed to meet her at the forest? Is someone coming to pick me up? I had no idea. I called the number that Grandma called from.

"Grandma?" I said.

"Yes dear?" she replied.

"Do I have to make my own way to you or am I getting picked up?" I asked.

"No, silly, you just wish yourself to me," she said before hanging up.

Oh! Was that it? Was it actually that simple? I thought I had to go to the forest all by myself or would get picked up by a mysterious car. So I wished three times to be with my Grandma.

Lo and behold I was there. Where was there? That was a good question. I looked around and was amazed by the beauty of the building. It was like the White house but twice the size. It was five stories high and was snowy white. As I walked across the marble flooring my strappy ballet flats made a tap.

Grandma stood there in front of me. I approached her and gave her a hug.

"So please enlighten me why am I here?" I said.

Grandma laughed and then said, "Someone has come to me with a proposition."

"What would that be?" I said nervously.

"Follow me," she said as she led me to the living room. At least it looked a bit like one. There were red sofas and a crystal chandelier. I was just about to say wow out loud but I stopped when my eyes met a guy standing by the sofa. He ran a self-conscious hand through his brown hair. He wore a blue flannel shirt and black denim jeans. "Meet Trent."

"Uh, hi," I said.

He nodded to me and said, "Pleasure to finally meet you Tia."

"So what was the proposition?" I enquired.

Trent and Grandma exchanged looks.

"Actually Trent," started Grandma but Trent butted in.

"I wanted to take you out," he said.

"As in a date?" I asked.

"If you want it to be," he replied with a smile. That smile sent chills down my spine.

"Nope I don't do dates," I said firmly. No way am I going on a date. I have a boyfriend for Christ's sake.

"Ok, we will go as friends then," he replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just somewhere special then we could go for some lunch," he said.

I looked at Grandma hoping she would let me escape but instead she nodded encouragingly. Oh Great!


	17. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Trent drove me around in his flashy Mercedes. He pointed to various places and talked for ages about them. I sat there with an internal headache, but I simply nodded as he talked.

He quizzed non-stop about me. I replied with short answers. It turns out Trent is only a year older than me yet he possesses so much wealth. I don't think it is his. I was puzzled with the fact that he managed to leave out the biggest question of all. Do I have a boyfriend? Am I attached to someone else? Hell, yes. Unfortunately, Trent failed to ask that question.

He showed me his mansion which I have to say is quite cute. It was very classy and looked like quite new. He then decided to take me into town for some lunch as the time approached 1pm. He led me into an Italian restaurant. We ate peacefully. Thank the Lord for that.

He drove me to the forest and then we walked to the centre of it. Grandma was waiting at the heart of the forest. I wasn't too pleased with the afternoon as I was hinted that he wanted my hand in marriage. That had totally freaked the hell out of me.

"I'm sorry can I talk to my Grandma alone for a few minutes," I said. I led Grandma a few metres away so we were a safe distance from him. "Grandma could you not have told me this before? He wants to marry me?"

"Dear, he's a nice guy. You should say yes," she said.

"Grandma, he hasn't asked yet but I can sense it. But you should have asked me before hand," I said but Grandma played ignorant and led me back to Trent.

I heard a wolf howl. Jake.

My guess was correct. Jake came running to me.

"Tia, where were you? I tried calling so much but your phone was switched off," he asked. I don't think he noticed my Grandma and another guy.

"I tried calling you in the morning. I texted you as well that I had to go," I said.

"I was so worried," he said softly.

Trent coughed and said, "You are?"

"This for your information is my boyfriend," I said. That stung Trent. He flinched. "I can't believe you asked me so many questions yet you forgot to mention the most key question." I turned to Grandma. "Grandma, how could you do this to me?"

"You will marry him, he is the most suitable fairy for you," commanded Grandma. I glanced at Jake. He looked mortified. Oh well done, you messed it up now Grandma.

"You know what; no fairy is suitable enough for me. I can't believe you are saying this. I love Jake and he is the only one I will marry. I am not even eighteen yet, why are even making me see other guys?" I said. "I'm off."

I held Jake's hand and walked off with him. I wiped my tears as I walked, he stopped. He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you so much," he said. "You stood up against you Grandma for me. I love you."

The tears flowed through as I thought I was so rude to Grandma. I have never refused her but today was a first for a lot of things so what the heck. Jake wiped my tears and pecked my lips ever so lightly. This felt so right. He carried me home.

Ma and Jay had gone out for the day, so Jake took me to the park. We sat on the grass and saw the sky turn from orange to purple.

"Jake?" I said.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"I'm sorry. I did not know she was setting me up with that guy. I thought he wanted to discuss something important about the fairies. I swear I would never have gone with him if I knew from the start that he wanted to marry me. He didn't ask but I sussed it out," I shivered at the thought of Trent.

Jake held me in his arms tighter and pecked my nose. "Shh. I said its fine."

But you looked so upset when Grandma said," I paused. "I won't agree to it. No, never, she will have to kill me first."

"No, no one will kill you. I won't be able to live without you," he said softly.

"Fine no theatrical killing," I said. "I love you."

"Love you so much too," he said.


	18. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The very next day, my Grandma called me on my phone but I avoided her phone call. Jake walked me to Forks High. The Cullens were waiting outside the gate for me. Jake waved at them; they returned it with a nod.

My lessons today consisted of three hours of Maths and a dose of English. My brain literally fried as I did the maths. Sometimes I thought if only there was a life where there was no maths but then life would be a right mess. I hate maths but without it life would not be the same so I'm stuck with it. English was simply the same. Emmet and his jokes made me smile throughout.

When the bell rang, I walked out of the gate and found Jake waiting for me. I ran up to him and he lifted me off my feet and hugged me.

"Missed you so much," he said.

"Me too," I replied.

As we walked past a park, I saw Grandma but carried on walking. She called my name but I still kept walking. When Jake realised that Grandma was there calling me, he stopped.

"Go, she is calling you," he said.

"No," I said.

"Do you want me to come?" said Jake.

He led me to Grandma who was standing there with her arms crossed. The look on her face made it seem that she was going to give me another one of her long lectures, but not this time. She just looked at me. Searched for something and when she was certain she couldn't find it, she gave up.

"Dear, I," she started. She tried to recollect and but she couldn't say what she was trying to say.

"You what?" I said, fed up with the silence.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about your feelings," she said.

"You're right. You should have. This is my life, not yours. I get to make decisions about my marriage not you," I said firmly.

"I know but there aren't that many fairies left so I thought it would be," she said.

"That it would be better if I would get married and mate with them? No, I won't ever do that," I said.

Grandma was crestfallen. "Ok, don't do that but at least forgive your old grandma. If you can, please," she said. "This wolf boy is decent. I guess if you're happy with him then who am I to say anything. Heck, even your mother and Jay likes him. I'm just your old selfish horrible grandma who thought of her fairies first that her granddaughter. I'm so horrible. You can curse me if you want. I understand if you don't want to forgive me. It's fine. I'll just go back to my throne and take care of my people. Its fine if I hurting inside. I know I'm the worst grandma in the world."

Grandma began walking away but I got her to stop by saying, "Grandma." She stopped and faced me with teary eyes.

"I forgive you. No, I won't curse you I mean come on I love you Grandma. I understand now that you were thinking about you people rather than me. I forgive you," I said.

Grandma beamed and wiped her tears.

"But," I started.

"But what?" she asked.

"You have to make it to me," I said.

"How?" she questioned.

"By making sure every fairy girl gets to marry whom she wishes," I said.

"I promise," she vowed.

And that was it. From then on life was a breeze. As my college finished, Jacob Black proposed to me. I had no choice but to say yes. Life with the world's hottest guy was great. Knowing that he would love me always was the best feeling ever.

In a world of supernatural beings roaming the earth, two people from different legends, blur the lines of Romeo and Juliet find happiness together. When tragedy strikes love for eternity conquers all.


End file.
